In the past, steel garbage dumpsters have typically been assembled at a manufacturing facility and delivered to wholesalers and end users. Often the end users are located in relatively close proximity to the manufacturing facility because the cost of shipping fully assembled dumpsters can be expensive. As a result, numerous and geographically dispersed manufacturing facilities exist for fabrication of garbage dumpsters. To further avoid the need for extensive shipping costs, end users of such dumpsters will often re-weld, repair, paint and otherwise maintain their own dumpsters at or very near where they are placed in service.
While these types of garbage dumpster manufacturing operations and systems may have many advantages in particular applications, they also have some drawbacks. For example, the larger the number of dumpster manufacturers results in a smaller average production output volume at each facility. This hinders some of such operations from further benefit from economies of scale in manufacturing these items. These dispersed operations and facilities are not typically coordinated and significant variation in dumpster design exists across these disparate manufacturers. This lack of standardization optimization may result in further inefficiencies in using and maintaining such dumpsters.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for efficiently manufacturing and maintaining garbage dumpsters.